Encruzilhada
by thaishorowitts
Summary: Hermione e Rony descobrem que seus caminhos podem se cruzar.


O sol já ia desaparecendo do horizonte quando Gina entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória praticamente vazia e viu Hermione sentada em uma mesa, uma pilha de livros à frente.

- Hermione, até no dia do seu aniversário você estuda?

- Só estou lendo para me distrair um pouco.

A amiga achou o comentário estranho, mas começou a fechar os livros sobre a mesa.

- Muito bem, agora vamos.

- Ir para onde? Não sei se devemos sair, Gina. Daqui a pouco, o Filch começa a ronda pelo castelo e, que estranho, não tem quase ninguém aqui. Onde estão Harry e Rony?

- Mione, relaxa. Hoje é seu aniversário!

Minutos mais tarde, as duas estavam no sétimo andar, em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado.

- Gina, aqui é a Sala Precisa!

- Eu sei que é – respondeu a amiga, rindo.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – a garota perguntou, desconfiada.

- Você já vai saber. – Gina respondeu e, em seguida, passou três vezes pela parede, muito concentrada em alguma coisa a qual Hermione desconhecia.

Depois que Gina passou pela terceira vez, uma porta azul-turquesa se materializou onde antes estivera a parede. Gina soltou uma exclamação, satisfeita e ofereceu a porta para Hermione abrir.

--Dancing Alone--

A garota teve uma surpresa assim que o fez. Havia um salão enorme, com várias mesinhas sobre as quais flutuavam corações azuis de papel; uma pista de dança; um bar e uma mesa onde estavam os doces (trouxas ou não) e o bolo, com um livro azul feito de glacê. O teto e as paredes eram da mesma cor da porta, porém "glitterados". E, para surpresa maior ainda, o salão estava cheio. Dino Thomas e Cho Chang conversavam numa mesa, muito íntimos, assim como Neville e Luna, que estavam mais tímidos.

Hermione ficou alguns instantes sem fala. Depois perguntou a Gina:

- Você preparou tudo isso?

- Eu, Harry e Rony.

- Está lindo! Mas por que vocês resolveram fazer assim... uma festa?

- Bem, fui eu que dei a idéia. Você está fazendo 17 anos e nunca comemoramos seu aniversário direito. E também nunca, que eu saiba, fizeram uma festa na Sala Precisa. – ela respondeu, conduzindo a amiga para uma mesa e sentando-se.

Harry apareceu em seguida e se juntou a elas.

- Mas e se formos pegos? Como vamos fazer na hora de sair?

- Já pensamos nisso – respondeu o garoto. – Vamos ficar aqui até as sete horas da manhã. Depois, aos poucos, as pessoas vão saindo e vão direto para o Salão Principal, como se tivessem dormido. E como amanhã é sábado, terão bastante tempo para dormir.

- Lá fora não dá pra ouvir todo esse barulho? – ela perguntou, ouvindo a música de uma cantora trouxa selecionada por Simas, que fazia o papel de DJ: _"So I'm dancing alone/ Dreaming solo/ Cause your love's the one worth waiting for/ It's just like heaven"._

- Não – começou Gina. – aplicamos o feitiço do isolamento sonoro e também da impermeabilidade. Olha o Hagrid! – disse, apontando para a porta.

Realmente, Hagrid acabara de chegar, fechando a porta com aparente leveza para seu porte, porém produzindo um estrondo, que foi abafado pela música.

- Desculpem a demora. – disse assim que chegou à mesa onde estavam. – Tive que despistar o Filch, pedi a ele para ir ver como Grope está se saindo como segurança da entrada do castelo.

Os garotos trocaram olhares assustados, mas nada disseram. Em seguida, Hagrid foi até a mesa e, em pouco tempo, já estava bastante entretido.

- Ei, quem fez toda essa comida?

Harry e Gina se olharam. Hermione perguntara justamente o que eles temiam.

- Os... elfos... er... nós oferecemos alguns galeões a eles, mas eles se negaram, Hermione. Disseram que tinham prazer em nos servir. – Harry contou.

--Endless Summer--

Assim que ela abriu a boca para responder, Rony apareceu na frente da mesa, e Hermione se calou. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e disse simplesmente:

- Quer dançar?

Ela estranhou o pedido e olhou para Rony como se estivesse perguntando se ele estava fazendo alguma brincadeira, no entanto ele permaneceu sério e olhando nos olhos dela. Encararam-se por alguns segundos, e Hermione, como se tivesse recebido uma ordem de seu coração, levantou-se e deu a mão para ele, sentindo estremecer todo o seu corpo. Chegaram à pista de dança. Agora, a música era lenta: _"In this endless summer/ We will be together/ And I don't want this feeling to ever end_/ _Looking back in november/ Feel the sun and remember/ That when our time has finally come to pass/ Somethings last/ Somethings always last"._

Mione podia sentir a respiração descompassada de Rony. Ninguém saberia descrever o que ela sentia nesse momento. Talvez um misto de felicidade, medo e uma sensação estranha de descoberta. Estavam muito perto um do outro e aproximavam-se mais.

--Boyfriend--

- Ai, Rony! – ela exclamou, porque o amigo pisara no pé dela.

- Me desc... – ele começou, sendo interrompido por Lilá, que surgira repentinamente.

- Hermione, você não se importa se eu dançar com ele, né? – e, sem esperar resposta, o abraçou.

Mione observava discretamente, em um canto, os dois naquele momento. Lilá puxava Rony para perto de si, enquanto ele procurava Hermione com os olhos, por todo o salão, até que desistiu e voltou sua atenção para Lilá. Hermione deixou cair uma lágrima única, mas pesada. A música mudara para uma agitada ("_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out/ Don't put words up in my mouth/ I didn't steal your boyfriend"_) e os dois estavam começando a se divertir.

Ela desviou o olhar para Simas e voltou-os para a pista. Lilá e Rony estavam se beijando. Acontecera num segundo.

--Undiscovered--

Sem pensar em mais nada, ela apenas correu e abriu e fechou a porta com a maior velocidade que pôde. As luzes dos corredores estavam apagadas, mas ela acendeu a varinha e só parou de correr quando chegou na sala comunal. Contendo as lágrimas, sentou-se no sofá. Logo em seguida, viu Rony entrar na sala e rapidamente desviou os olhos para o chão.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – ela disse, levantando-se e encarando-o. – Aconteceu que nós estávamos dançando e, no momento seguinte, você já estava beijando a Lilá!

- E por isso você teve um ataque de ciúmes... – Rony comentou, rindo.

Paf. Hermione dera um tapa na cara de Rony, usando toda a raiva que estava sentindo em função da velocidade com que o fizera.

- Não precisa me bater, calma! – ele pediu, passando a mão sobre a bochecha vermelha.

- Como eu vou ter calma, se todos os homens são iguais?

- Não, eu sou diferente.

- Você não é diferente, você é igual!

- Por quê?

Ela hesitou, tomou coragem e respondeu, impacientando-se:

- Por que você é... _galinha. _E é claro que também é muito cego.

- A Lilá me beijou de surpresa, não tive tempo de fazer nada. Mas eu não entendo o que você tem a ver com isso.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver. É melhor você ir lá ver como está a Lilá.

- Eu só queria saber por que você ficou assim.

- Isso não te interessa. Você é um insensível...

O garoto se sentou calmamente em uma poltrona, e Hermione o imitou.

- Hermione, você está dizendo...

- Eu não estou dizendo nada.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor. Hermione achara que tinha ido longe demais. Mas, se ela chegou até ali, não adiantava parar. Ela não queria perder a amizade de Rony, mas não conseguia mais suportar todo o amor que ela escondia. Era a hora de confessar tudo, dizer o que ela sentia. Afinal, no ano passado ela havia praticamente se declarado, chorando pelos cantos.

- Rony... estamos numa encruzilhada – disse, passados alguns segundos. – Você... se lembra do que aconteceu no ano passado?

- Sim... – respondeu, levemente corado, porém Hermione não percebeu.

- Você sabe que eu não gostei do seu namoro com ela, né?

Disse isso a muito custo, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no sofá e sentido que estava vermelha.

- Você... realmente... não gostou?

- Rony, se eu estou dizendo... – disse, um pouco impaciente e temendo a reação do amigo.

- Mas esse foi o objetivo.

- O quê?

- Nós nunca conversamos sobre isso... mas a verdade é que... eu só namorei com ela, porque você beijou o Vítor. Eu queria que você... bem, ficasse com ciúmes.

- Mas por quê?

- E não está claro? – perguntou, já sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu também. Não bastava palavra alguma. Os dois se entenderam com o olhar.

Levantaram-se, num comovido silêncio.

Na medida em que Hermione se aproximava de Rony (isso durou uma fração de segundo) sentia seu coração derreter, mas quando seus lábios encontraram os dele, ele parecia firme, no lugar de sempre e batendo mais rápido que nunca, até que ela interrompeu o beijo.

Burning Up

- Rony, eu não sei. Será que isso está certo?

- Hermione, nós esperamos sete anos por isso. – ele disse, ensaiando uma carícia no cabelo dela.

Então ela reconheceu que estava sem argumentos e o beijou novamente. Depois de tanto tempo, como era bom sentir o que ela sentia! Sentia-se queimar. Ela nunca mais queria perder esse momento.

Rony foi puxando Hermione até chegarem ao dormitório masculino.

- Como é estranho – começou Hermione – Nós estávamos brigando há pouco e agora...

- E agora estamos nos... beijando – Rony disse, dando um beijo nela e pegando em sua mão. – eu te amo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e puxou Hermione para a cama dele em seguida.

- Rony!

- O que foi? – ele olhou para ela, ainda segurando em sua mão.

- E se alguém chegar?

- Ninguém vai chegar até amanhã. Estão todos na sua festa. – disse ele, dando um sorriso maroto. – Agora estamos literalmente numa encruzilhada. É aqui que nossos caminhos se encontram.

- Ah, Rony... – Hermione ficou sem palavras e optou por beijá-lo. Agora ela sabia que tinha a vida toda pela frente a partir daquela descoberta, que finalmente ela entendeu que era amor.


End file.
